


Kerfluffle!

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: This fic is inspired by a school task from years ago. It's written as if your a stray cat being adopted/brought in to a new home. It's a little weird and kind of different but lots of fun to write. Sorry its short.*Underfell Au. Monsters have been living on the surface for a reasonable amount of time. *





	Kerfluffle!

On one rather miserable stormy day you found yourself a little cardboard box turned on its side to take shelter in.

  
You stare out through the front of your box. This sucked you were so fed up of this life now, the scavenging in the trash for food only to find nothing worthwhile, living in cold alleyways, being chased by dogs all the time, the cat fights and the stupid rain why did it have to rain so often.

The soggy cardboard roof sagged as you called out to the dark empty street. "Meow!" You called waiting for a response but nobody came, nothing but the thunderous downpour replied.

"Meow!" You called again desperately.  
The mental picture of a cozy house filled your mind, you imagined the warmth of a fireplace, your day dream cut short by a sudden splosh of water as the cardboard roof collapsed. Your fur was now drenched and cold.

You were about to call out again when you came to the conclusion it wasn't worth it, why bother anymore, no one ever came. You let out a little sigh as you step out of your waterlogged box.

"Hey there buddy!" A deep voice came from behind. "You feline alright?"

You turn towards the voice, he seems to be a short skeleton with his fluffy hood up. You gaze up at him with your big eyes pleading as you look right into his red eye lights. He leans down towards you.

"Would ya like to come to Meow house little fella." He stretches out his hand.

You make your way towards him cautiously maintaining eye contact, you placed both paws on his skeletal hand which made his sharp teeth curl into a smile. He scopes you up pulling his black jacket over you sheltering you from the storm.

After some walking (well he did all the walking) you hear the click of a lock and the sound of a door opening. The warmth of the house enveloped you.

"SANS IS THAT YOU!?" You hear a voice call from inside the house.

"Ya B-Boss." He replied grabbing two towels from the bathroom, throwing one over his head wrapping you in the other. He gently placed you on the sofa wrapped in the towel.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING OUT IN THE STORMY WEATHER! DID YOU WALK?" The other person said as they burst into the living room kicking down the door, the short skeleton called that one 'Boss' thats a strange name you thought.

"Ya Boss, you told me to use my legs more often, so I thought I might give it a try, ya know."

"NO SANS I DON'T KNOW. DO YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE? I THOUGHT EVEN AN IMBECILE LIKE YOUR SELF HAD MORE SENSE THEN THAT. YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SICK!"

"Aww Papy you worried about your older brother?"

"C-CERTAINLY NOT. I JUST DON'T WANT TO PLAY NURSE FOR YOU IF YOU GET SICK! THATS ALL. IT WOULD BE A WAST OF THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS'S TIME!" he exclaimed as he walked futher into the living room stopping as he stared at you, oh so he's called Papyrus?

"SANS WHAT IS THIS?"

"Oh that, it's a cat." Sans stated with a shrug.

"I KNOW WHAT A CAT IS SANS BUT WHY IS IT HERE?"

"Right, well I brought it in."

"SANS I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT ANY MORE CATS WE HAVE DOOMFANGER!"

"Chill Boss I couldn't leave the paw thing in the rain. Pluse it's not your cat its mine!" He claimed picking you up rubbing your head with the towel, you let out a cute purr. "Was that the Purrfect spot?"

"SANS STOP WITH YOUR INFURIATING PUNS!" he shouted.

"I know you find them humerus."

"NYAH YOU BETTER LOOK AFTER THAT CAT SANS!" He walked closer to you both.

You pounced on the tall skeleton, he caught you with ease. You purr well snuggling up to him.

"WHAT?"He froze for a few seconds. "DOOMFANGER IS NOT THIS CUDDLY!"

"Meow!" You purred crawling on to his shoulder.

"I THINK I MAY GROW TO TOLERATE YOUR CAT SANS." He grabbed you holding you up infront of himself "DO NOT WORRY LITTLE ONE FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE MY LAZY BONES BROTHER WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!” He shouted before holding you closer. “DO THEY HAVE A NAME YET?"

" no not yet."

"MAYBE WE SHOULD BRAIN STORM SOME IDEAS THEN."

"Na thanks Bro I think I'll find out there name soon enough." He took you from his brother's grasp. What a loud person you thought.

"THEN WHAT WILL YOU CALL THEM IN THE MEANTIME?"

"I'll just give her a pet name or something, right Doll." He looked down at you stroking you with his boney fingers which was surprisingly comforting. "I think I should get her somet'in to eat. Dat sounds good sweetie?"

"WELL I JUST FED DOOMFANGER THE LAST OF THE CAT FOOD!" The loud skeleton put his hands on his hips. "I WAS GOING TO PICK SOME UP AFTER THE STORM, BUT MAYBE THEY WOULD LIKE SOME OF MY FAMOUS LASAGNE?"

"Sorry Boss but I don't think the cat can eat that."

"DOOMFANGER ATE IT ONCE!"

"Don't worry papyrus I think we have something she can eat." He said walking to the kitchen. He put you on the floor and started rummaging through the cupboards he pulled out a tin of hotdogs. Your tail was swishing from side to side in anticipation as he placed the food in a bowl infront of you.  
"Not as good as a hotcat but just trust me its better then Paps lasagne." And then he left.

Your eyes sparkled as you gazed at your food. Finally a proper meal. You dug in eating till your heart was content or well till the bowl was empty at least, and once it was the short skelle Sans was back in the room. He picked you up and sat on the sofa in the living room.

  
You snuggled up basking in the warm glow of the fire as he ran his bone fingers through your fur. You could get used to this, sure the tall one was loud, very loud and the house smells like another cat lives here but with a roof over your head a warm fire and Sans to give you food and cuddle It's got to be worth it right? Your sweet thoughts, the warm fire and the cuddles lulled you to sleep.

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed with weird idea of mine. This like my other fic was also posted on tumblr but I like to share so here it is on AO3! 
> 
> Please visit my tumblr:  
> http://keziha-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
